


Amity

by magiclollies



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Come Inflation, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Height Differences, Kink Exploration, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Male-Female Friendship, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega!Hitsugaya Toushiro, Uke!Hitsugaya Toushiro, Violence, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiclollies/pseuds/magiclollies
Summary: At first, it was a hobby - a minor inconvenience - the urge to 'borrow' some of Momo's sweaters or create a pile of blankets in his living room. It was supposed to stay a hobby, not grow into the festering heat that itched his bones. It wasn't supposed to burn his insides, make him lose his composure, inflict mood swings upon him. Hitsugaya Toshiro was not supposed to present as an omega.





	1. 一つ

**"you are a poem;**  
written in ink -  
derived from gold."

* * *

 

 

 

"Hitsugaya-taichou, are you alright? You've been zoning out a lot."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, do you want some water? You look a bit flushed."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, do you want me to finish up the paperwork?"

All Toshiro wanted was for everyone to shut up and stop paying attention to him. Especially his new second chair, the brat wouldn't leave him alone for a heartbeat. If Matsumoto left him alone, the room would cool down; it felt as if his skin was too tight.

"Matsumoto, would you kindly leave the room?" Toshiro said. The ginger bowed, Toshiro narrowing his eyes at the gesture as she left the room. It seemed for some god-forsaken reason, everybody was treating him like royalty. Hell, even Byakuya didn't act passive-aggressive towards him. The routine of respect and fear from everybody irked him. Was that why Hyorinmaru decided he wanted to back himself in the corner? He noticed something change? In fact, Toshiro noticed he had recently been gathering blankets. He'd even started sleeping there instead of his bedroom. You haven't only been collecting blankets, Toshiro's conscience whispered. He cursed at himself. He had begun to remember the ever-growing list of Matsu moto's clothes he'd been gathering. Toshiro let frustration cloud his mind and fray his nerves. He had enough of the mental torture and left his paperwork unfinished.

The 10th Division captain decided to treat himself to a walk home. He gazed at the Seireitei twilight, listing constellations as he walked. Even though he didn't want to come to terms with himself, Toshiro knew he was changing. His heart told him that these tendencies were going to turn out to be more than that. When he arrived at his house, Hitsugaya nibbled his bottom lip staring at the structure. Inside held a mountain of clothes that he thought would comfort him. The same place that once comforted him was now the bane of his existence. Toshiro sighed before unlocking the door to his home. Embarrassment flooded his bones as he skirted around the nest - no, he refused to call it that. It was only a pile of clothes, nothing more.

Toshiro prepared himself a cup of tea, reading a book on a nearby couch. As much as he tried to distract himself, something kept pulling him back to that stupid pile. Giving in to the instinct that kept pestering him, Toshiro set his tea down and laid down in the ... nest. That's exactly what it was - a nest. But why? Why was he making one? He expected to present as an Alpha or at least a beta. A captain of the Gotei 13 at 30 years, child prodigy, and master strategist should - had to be an Alpha. But every nerve in his body screamed at him to nuzzle into the nest he made. Delight tickled Toshiro's senses as Hyorinmaru finally spoke to him.

_The first stage of a male omega's heat is nesting._

And exactly how long had he been nesting? Besides, he wasn't going to an omega.

_About a week._

Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the 10th Division, would not present as an omega.

_But all the signs point to it. You're nesting and you know it. Your temper has been off the charts, you've been utilizing your omega voice and haven't felt that pull? That twinge in your guts?_

Hyorinmaru, Toshiro hissed, tugging a quilt towards his frail body.

_Come to terms with yourself, Shiro, the quicker, the easier your first heat will be._

So you knew I'd present as an omega?

_Ever since I chose you._

Toshiro kept quiet, covering himself with a fleece - one that smelled like Matsumoto.

_Please don't be mad at me, Toshiro, I tried not to ruin your resolve with this information. I wanted you to grow before I told you this. I didn't even expect you to present so early. I'm sorry._

Apology accepted ... Will you help me? I don't want to confide with anyone, at the moment. Tears cascaded down Toshiro's face, crystallizing as the hit the ground.

_Of course I'll help you, but for now, stop crying, Toshiro. You've stared death in the eyes and you're crying over being an omega? Pitiful._

Toshiro whined, struggling to stop weeping as Hyorinmaru chastised him. But how will the Gotei 13 react? Will I get resigned because of my secondary gender?

_Don't fret now, child, worry when the time comes._

Toshiro sniffed, defrosting the ice surrounding him. It would be alright, as long as he had Hyorinmaru helping him, he could do it. The next day, Toshiro woke up early to collect scent blockers. He would need a surplus supply so he could mask his pre-heat scent. He tried not to acknowledge the clerk as he bought them, leaving as soon as he came. As Toshiro put on a scent blocker, he realized his glands were swollen - secreting an oily liquid.

_Don't panic, Toshiro, I'm here to help you. Send Yamamoto a hell butterfly saying you've fallen ill and cannot continue working. While the butterfly goes to Yamamoto, I need you to buy food and water._

Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows, pursing his lips as he felt a cramp shock his body.

_Hurry, child, your heat's coming fast and heavy. It's going to hit you hard soon._

Toshiro used shun-po to get around quicker, pausing every five shun-po due to cramps. He gathered enough food to stop Hyorinmaru's nagging, then headed back to his house. The physical exertion had seemed to catch up to Toshiro, the male collapsing into his nest. Toshiro peeled his Captain's haori off. Toshiro's fingers skimmed his skin as a feeble attempt to cool his burning skin.

_Be patient, Toshiro, don't rush it. The average heat lasts five days, try not to overexert yourself. Also, always keep your reiatsu in check. Captains will head to your house if your spiritual pressure flares._

Toshiro mumbled an incoherent yes as the first droplet of slick escaped his hole. He squeezed his thighs together as the first wave hit him. Toshiro had never experienced something like this before. His skin felt like fire, and this hot sensation kept pooling in his gut - never staying or leaving. "Hyorinmaru?" Toshiro whined, speaking for the first time in twelve hours. The omega got no reply from his zanpakuto. He didn't know what he was doing, letting his instincts guiding him. A hand drifted to a perky nipple, rolling the sensitive nub which caused Toshiro to sigh in ecstasy.

_It'll come to you soon, Toshiro. Please yourself in any way you want._

* * *

Six days later, Toshiro returned to the Gotei 13. His division responded as he suspected, cautious. They all knew that the one thing he hated the most was being pitied. The bravest ones asked him how he was doing others scurried out of his way. The only person that it didn't bother was of course, Matsumoto.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" She squealed, hugging him. "You poor thing, out for a week because of some bug."

Toshiro wrinkled his nose as he peeled her off of him. "You smell like sake. I'm surprised the entire division isn't drunk."

Matsumoto kept pestering Toshiro until they reached his office. Toshiro sighed as Matsumoto kept babbling about what happened while he was gone. All he wanted was silence. His heat lasted four days, but it took him two extra days to recover. Besides, Hyorinmaru told him that presenting didn't only mean heats. It meant pheromones, especially Alpha pheromones, would have a bigger effect on him. His instincts would crave a mate and if he stayed unmated for too long, kids. The 'submissive omega' stereotype may not affect him much because of his personality. The only upside to the entire thing. Toshiro zoned out as Matsumoto continued to talk.

_Don't forget the other changes, Toshiro._

"You're not listening to me, are you?" Matsumoto said. 

"Not at all."

"Still as cold as ever, taichou,"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Besides, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"... As your 2nd seat, I'm pretty sure it concerns me."

Toshiro glanced up at his lieutenant, acknowledging that she was serious.

"It's..." Toshiro sighed, rubbing his temples.

_If you trust Matsumoto, tell her. After all, she is one of the only people you trust._

"Sit down, Rangiku. We're going to be here for a bit."

* * *

Once Toshiro finished talking, Matsumoto frowned. "So, I'm not getting that sweater back?"

Toshiro glared at her. "I'm an omega and that's what concerns you?"

"I mean, what does your secondary gender prohibit you from doing? You're still part of the Gotei 13, one of the most feared people in Seireitei, and wielder of a rare zanpakuto."

Toshiro exhaled. Matsumoto was right, what did his secondary gender stop him from doing? Nothing.

"Thank you, Rangiku... now, where are the reports from my leave?"

"About that..."

Toshiro pressed his lips together. He tried to suppress the laughter that bubbled in the back of his throat. For once in a very long time, Toshiro Hitsugaya laughed. He didn't know why. It might have been the fact that Matsumoto's antics would never change. Perhaps even the irony of the situation. But it felt as if the world wasn't on his shoulders anymore.


	2. 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamamoto finds out Toshiro's secondary gender. Gin tries to make Toshiro submit to him and Toshiro goes on a fighting spree.

**"you are a poem;**  
written in ink —  
derived from gold."

* * *

Two days later, Toshiro received a hell butterfly from Yamamoto. Please report to my office as soon as possible. Toshiro felt his stomach churn as he stepped out of his office, what could Yamamoto want with him?

_Rangiku could've told him, after all, you never told her not to tell anyone._

A growl emitted from Toshiro's throat, shocking the Shinigami he passed. If this is Rangiku's doing, then she's as good as dead.

_Isn't that a little harsh?_

Not at all.

_By the way, tone down your reiatsu - you're scaring your subordinates._

Toshiro scowled, controlling his spiritual pressure as he marched to Yamamoto's office. His anger dissipated as he came closer to his destination. Only bitterness remained in his system when he reached Yamamoto. Inhaling, Hitsugaya knocked on the door. A voice called him in, Toshiro frowning as he sat down.

"Did Matsumoto tell you?" Toshiro said, wanting to get the ordeal over with. He expected Yamamoto to chastise him on hiding his secondary gender and strip him of his title.

"About the true reason behind your absence: no. In fact, while you were missing in action, I sent a hell butterfly to you, but it returned."

"But hell butterflies don't return to the owner -"

"Unless one of the following happens: the receiver is dead or the more obscure reason - they're in heat or rut." Yamamoto hummed, sliding a piece of paper towards him. Toshiro gritted his teeth, averting his eyes from the person in front of him. "If you want to, you may resign from your position as the Captain of the 10th Division. Or, you'll announce your secondary gender to the Gotei 13 at our next Captain's meeting - you have a month. The only reason why you'll resign is if your secondary gender interferes with your job."

Toshiro grunted in response, not bothering to read the paper as he left the room. Lucky him, presenting was only the first stage of puberty in Seireitei. And unlike humans, puberty as a soul-reaper takes decades sometimes millennia. Hence Toshiro's height and childish appearance.

_You won't look childish forever - someday you'll look like a mature omega._

Toshiro was about to bite back at Hyorinmaru when he bumped into someone. "Sorry-" He mumbled, fixing his disheveled appearance. Toshiro's words caught in his throat as he glanced up to see who it was, Gin Ichimaru. Toshiro frowned, passing the Alpha so he could turn the corner.

"Come back, Toshiro."

It was almost as if a switch had flipped in the Captain as he scurried to meet Ichimaru. Every bone in his body urged him to listen to the Alpha; _ **Need to please him, make Alpha happy.**_

"What the hell, Ichimaru!" Toshiro exclaimed, becoming livid as he realized what Ichimaru did.

"So you are an omega..."

* * *

Resentment chilled Toshiro's bloodstream, the initial endorphin spike leaving his system. All that remained was remnants of pain, it confused him, Toshiro could care less if Ichimaru ended up in a ditch. A subtle throbbing almost headache persisted, why had he rejected him? Was it regret - why did he crave the Alpha's approval for something as simple as walking?

_This is what I warned you about, Alpha's have a voice they can use to make you listen to them. If you want to be a captain of the Gotei 13 without any problems, you must master control - defy your instincts._

But it hurt, Hyorinmaru, almost like a piece of me was being ripped away.

_It's because you're unmated, Toshiro._

If only he presented as an Alpha, his life wouldn't be ripping apart at the seams.

_Toshiro, you have an advantage most omega don't, you're in a place of power - and not as a trophy. You can speak for yourself and have the strength to go with it. All you have to do is hone your resistance to pheromones._

Toshiro calmed himself, Hyorinmaru had a point, all he needed to do was resist pheromones. Gripping the guard of his zanpakuto, Toshiro headed off to the 10th training yard. He needs to get the blood lust out of his system and the only way to do that was by finding a suitable opponent. Toshiro let his spiritual pressure flare as he reached the training yard. He sat in the middle of the arena, a clear sign that he wanted a challenger - that is if anyone dared to challenge him.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I presume you're looking for an adequate fighter?"

Toshiro glanced in the direction of the voice, nodding as he stood in his fighting stance.

"My name is Sumairu Ko, 21st seat of the 10th Division and I would like to challenge you to a duel." Toshiro bowed down to the female in front of him. Sumairu repeated the gesture, her silky ebony locks framing her face. Toshiro glanced up at her as he backed away.

"This is my zanpakuto, Asahi, one of the three white zanpakuto's."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, someone with a white zanpakuto shouldn't be in the 21st seat. Her reiatsu was faint too, she seemed like someone who wanted a quick fight. "Toshiro Hitsugaya. 1st seat, 10th Division - my zanpakuto is Hyorinmaru."

Silence washed over the clearing as the two Shinigami set their fighting stances. Toshiro reduced his reiatsu output so he didn't hinder their fight. The first thrust Sumairu sent his way nicked the edge of his obi. Toshiro let Sumairu get a few hits so he could gauge her fighting style, but the 21st seat turned cocky.

"Is this the feared Hitsugaya-taichou? Running from my attacks?" Her sauntering caught the attention of all who were in the yard, prompting Shinigami to watch. Toshiro huffed, releasing Hyorinmaru's Shikai form. His blade came in contact with Sumairu's guard, knocking her zanpakuto away.

"That wasn't the excitement I was looking for ..." Toshiro grumbled, his eyes sweeping across the yard. He tried to catch a Shinigami's gaze, but all were too afraid to take a step in his general direction. Toshiro gave up, fast-stepping out of the yard and to his home. Even the scent blocker that he had put on in the morning wasn't enough to cover Toshiro's distress. He was panicking about how he had to tell the Gotei 13 about his gender in a month - that or resign. Ichimaru already found out and used it to his advantage. It didn't make it any better that Toshiro didn't know anything about being an omega.

_Calm down, Toshiro, I told you I'd help you through this._

Well, aren't you talkative? Please, educate me on how to gracefully demean myself.

_You don't have to go through by yourself, Hitsugaya, stop thinking you're alone._

So we're back on last name basis.

_You're missing the point, Shiro._

Aren't I always?

* * *

**13 kudos in a day? That's amazing.  
xoxo**

 


	3. 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyorinmaru ignores Toshiro. Word gets out that Toshiro's an omega. Seireitei faces the wrath of the taichou of the 10th Division.

**"you are a poem;**  
written in ink -  
derived from gold."

* * *

 

The next day, Toshiro couldn't reach out to his zanpakuto; the dragon had shut him out. Sighing, Toshiro stepped into the shower - it was his fault for Hyorinmaru ignoring him. He’d snapped at the dragon for no reason other than his frustration clouding his sound judgment.  Toshiro sighed, staring at the blank lines on his desk. He’d been waiting for Hyorinmaru to respond, but in the process, he’d ignored all the paperwork he’s been needing to complete. Toshiro pushed another incomplete paper away and started on another sheet. He skim read the contents of the paper, signing terms and haphazardly writing summaries.

Toshiro sighed, the date of the captain’s meeting was nearly on his event horizon. He hadn’t started on his speech, researched what being an omega would restrict him from doing. Toshiro groaned, the effects of being around Alpha’s 24/7 were impacting him. He just couldn’t handle the constant emission of pheromones. Toshiro whined, stuffing his face into the mountain of papers on his desk. Ever since he presented as an omega his life had been flipped upside down. Not to mention that he would have to make an official statement to the souls of Seireitei.

Toshiro frustratedly chucked a pen across the room. A satisfying thunk reverberated throughout the room when it hit the wall. Toshiro didn’t think he could handle it anymore: he didn’t know when he’d have his next heat. He didn’t know what he’d tell his fellow captains, or even how they’d respond. More importantly, his division might see that as an invitation as they were mostly Alpha’s.

_Calm down, child. Everything will fall into place. Have patience, be humble. You can always search through Seireitei’s archive about omega’s. Besides, you don’t have to find a mate. Although it is unheard of, I’m sure you’ll be capable of staying a lifetime without a mate. When you get reincarnated, you won’t have to deal with the struggles of being an omega. After all, they are rare._

Hyorinmaru was right. What were the odds that he could die, reincarnate, and present as an omega again?  

_Precisely, now hurry and write that speech._

Toshiro hurried, finishing up his speech with Hyorinmaru giving his two-bits every now and then. Once he finished, Toshiro was in a fairly good mood. Contentedness was rolling off of him in waves, coaxing him to go on a walk. What Toshiro did expect was whispers following him everywhere he went. After all, he was in his traditional Shihakushō and Captain's haori but didn’t expect the words that laced the whispers.

Uneasiness settled into his bloodstream, creeping into his nerves and taking the reigns of his instincts. The content of the insinuations was unprecedented. His worst fear was coming to life: the public had heard of him presenting as an omega _._ But through who: Rangiku wouldn’t dare think of it, she, of all people, knew how hard it was to gain his trust. The only other souls who had even an inkling of Toshiro’s presenting were Ichimaru and Yamamoto. The old man wouldn’t disclose such personal information to the public, much less discuss it with other captains.

Ichimaru, on the other hand, was the definition of a snake, his mischievous smirk present on his face. Toshiro shuddered. He remembered the satisfaction on Ichimaru’s face when he saw Toshiro’s reaction to his Alpha call. The event was all too familiar.

As it would seem, destiny wanted him to suffer - a low voice stopped him in his tracks. “Are you free, darling?”

Toshiro dug his nails into his palms, crescent moons engraving themselves into his flesh. Gritting his teeth, Toshiro barked out a phrase that seemed to shred his spirit in two. “No.”

Toshiro plowed forward, trying to rid the pressure that was building his chest. He wanted to shunpo out of the clearing, but couldn’t concentrate long enough.

“Are you sure? You seem a little . . . lonely,”

“I’m sure, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t talk to me.”

_Good, Shiro. You defy your instincts. Prove them wrong, smile in the face of danger._

Toshiro was unpleasantly aware of the bystanders - All the potential suitors anticipating the outcome of the conversation.

“Babe -”

“I’m not yours. I’m not anybody's in the entirety of Seireitei and I would appreciate it if you fucked off.” Toshiro growled, picking up his pace only to be spun around by his waist. He was less than a foot away from the cocky Alpha who thought he could court him.

“Such a pretty face has such a dirty mouth. . . who you like it if I cleaned it for you?”  Yes, all the potential suitors in the yard saw the instance when Hitsugaya, Toshiro snapped the male’s hand clean off his waist.

“I told you to fuck off and I expect you to do so,” He huffed, a pathway opening up for him. Alpha’s scurried out of his way, all too scared to tend to the convulsing male left in his wake. Toshiro sighed, pretending not to worry about the consequences of his actions. He cleared his voice, projecting it so all could hear. “Tsk . . . I really don’t want to do the paperwork that’ll follow that incident,”

It was that day that Soul Society realized that Hitsugaya, Toshiro, captain of the 10th Division, was not to be courted.

* * *

**i honestly didn’t think people would like this. thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments!  
** **\- magiclollies**

  



End file.
